


In The End, a Beginning

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack has had enough.





	In The End, a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack leaned against the cold steel of his locker, trying to ignore the ache in his knees and the fatigue that radiated through his bones.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

He didn't answer Daniel's question at first. Finally, realizing that the archeologist was waiting for an answer, he mumbled into the locker, "I've had it, Daniel."

"You've had it?"

"Yeah. This time was too close. I almost lost you again."

"You almost lost... Jack, what we do is dangerous. Any of us could be killed at any time, especially with these new super soldiers around. You should be celebrating the fact that we all made it this time, not mourning the fact that I almost got killed again."

O'Neill straightened up and turned to Daniel. "I mean it, Daniel. I've had it. I'm going to retire. I don't want to go through that gate any more and watch you, um, all of you, risk your lives like that again."

"We can't be SG-1 without you, Jack. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure SG-1 doesn't need me."

Daniel nodded and stepped over the bench to join Jack near the lockers. He didn't have his glasses on, his hair was wet from a shower, and he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

The Colonel looked into the sky-blue eyes of the man who had been responsible for bringing him back to life after Charlie's death. The man who had died so many times and destroyed Jack's heart each time. The man who used super-glue and snarky humor to piece the Colonel's heart back together again as well. The archeologist who was now standing close to him and wearing only a very flimsy towel that didn't hide the lump of Daniel's erection under it.

"Daniel?" He could hear his own voice sounding low and husky.

"Jack?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kiss you."

"Oh."

Daniel's lips weren't like a woman's lips. They were full, but they were anything but soft. A woman wouldn't fight for control of the kiss. A woman wouldn't be strong enough to slam a full-bird Special Ops Colonel hard against the lockers.

These differences and a load of others shot heat straight into Jack's groin, and he pulled Daniel closer into his arms. He knew what it was, what this was between them. What had always been between them. Jack kissed the man he realized that he loved deeply again, tasting coffee and something elusive, something very Daniel-ish. 

When they finally separated, Jack whispered, "Please stop going through the gate. I couldn't take it if I lost you again."

Blue eyes took in his face and Daniel's kiss-swollen lips pursed in thought for a few seconds. "Okay. I'll stop going through the gate to unsecured worlds. The archeological digs I can do safely though."

Jack squeezed his friend closer to him, hanging on tightly. "Only if I'm there to guard your six."

"You can't guard my six and retire at the same time, Jack. And if you don't retire, we can't have this." He waved between them with his hand.

"Yes we can. I can go as your personal bodyguard. If I leave the Air Force, we can still be a team. You can call me your dig assistant, or something."

"You, my assistant?" A slow smile came over the archeologist's face. "Does that mean I can get you to hold my flashlight whenever I want you to?"

Jack rubbed his groin against Daniel's so-called flashlight. "I'll hold your flashlight any time, Dr. Jackson."

"Jack, you're serious about this, about retiring and, ab... about wanting me?"

"Wanting and loving, Danny Boy, they're together. I love you, I think I always have."

"Me too. I loved Shau're, but I would have never stayed with her if I thought there had been a chance with you, Jack."

Jack kissed Daniel again, a long and hungry kiss, finally pulling reluctantly out of the way.

"We've waited damned long enough. Can you give me about an hour more to write up my resignation letter and clean up my desk? Then we can stop the waiting. At my place."

Daniel kissed his soon-to-be lover again.

"Your place it is. I'll meet you there in an hour and a half, okay?"

"Okay." Jack ran his finger down Daniel's chest, stopping to circle lazily around one nipple for a second.

Fingers gripped his. "Don't, not if you don't want a hard change of plans real quick."

He could feel himself smile for the first time since they'd come back from that last dangerous mission. "Hard change of plans."

Daniel reached down and stroked Jack's covered crotch deeply, almost causing the older man to come in his towel.

"Two hard change of plans. See you, Jack."

"Yeah, see you soonest, Dr. Jackson."

The End


End file.
